


Everybody's Angel

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arguing, Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Jasper, Daniel, and Max are all roommates who don't get along, but they need one more person to help pay with the bills. When their new roommate David shows up, he turns the heads of all of them, including their drug dealer neighbor and asshole landlord.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of nowhere. It's going to be for fun so don't expect much professionalism in this fic. Please enjoy and we'll see where this goes!
> 
> **Title inspired by 'Everybody's Angel' by Down With Webster**

“Do we really need _another_ roommate?” Max asked as he was sitting on the table, arms folded across his chest as he watched Jasper fill out a form on his laptop.

 

The olive-haired man continued typing but replied, “Yes. You and Daniel want another ice cream party right? We need another person to share the bills with if we want more treats like that.”

 

“Someone say ice cream?” Daniel called out from another room in the apartment.

 

“No!” Jasper and Max both shouted in synch.

 

Jasper shook his head, “Both of you are annoying as hell.”

 

“I’m not the annoying one. He’s the one who eats it until he gets sick!” Max argued.

 

“I heard that.” Daniel said from the other room.

 

“It’s true!”

 

Jasper sighed and leaned back in his chair, “If both of you are going to argue, please do it in the same room. Preferably not this one.”

 

Max groaned, “What if our roommate is like _him?_ He gets on my nerves.”

 

“That’s what I thought when _you_ first arrived. Besides, Daniel isn’t that bad. I doubt the new roommate will be any worse. I bet they’ll be more pleasant than the two of you combined.”

 

“Is that a bet?”

 

“No, betting is for children.”

 

“I’m twenty-two.”

 

“And I’m three years older. So I make the rules.”

 

“If we’re going by that rule, shouldn’t Daniel be in charge? He’s a whole year older than you.”

 

“Whoever was here longest also goes into play, therefore, I’m in charge. No exceptions.”

 

Max sighed, “Better you than him at least.”

 

Daniel appeared from around the corner, “Can you at least say this shit to my face?”

 

“Sure thing: Go suck a fucking dick.”

 

“Gladly. Whose dick?”

 

“God you’re gross. Go back to your room already.”

 

“At least I’m open about my sexuality. You don’t have to stay in the closet forever you know.”

 

“I’M OPENLY PANSEXUAL.”

 

“Would that mean you’d fuck an animal?”

 

“Oh my god die. JASPER. TELL HIM TO GO FUCK OFF SINCE YOU’RE IN CHARGE.”

 

“I’m just kidding. Take a joke.”

 

“Uggghhh. Jasperrrrr. Do something.”

 

Daniel mimicked his voice, “Jaaaasperrrrr do somethiiinggg.”

 

Max glared at the blonde angrily and Jasper stopped typing, “I swear to GOD. Both of you shut up or leave the apartment.”

 

Daniel groaned, “You already kicked us out last night. I had to walk home because some jackass wouldn’t let me ride along with him.”

 

“You said, and I quote, ‘If I can’t steer, I don’t want to ride’. And it’s _my_ motorcycle, so I _always_ get to steer. It was your own fault.”

 

“That means I’d have to hold you from behind. Would you have really wanted that?”

 

“Gross. No.”

 

“So I did you a favor. You owe me.”

 

“No, it was a mutual thing that none of us wanted to be in that situation so it’s not really a favor.”

 

“I could have done it just to piss you off.”

 

“That’s not the point--”

 

“Yes it is.”

 

Jasper stood up and slammed the laptop closed, “I’m gonna run to the store for acetaminophen. If you two are still arguing when I get back I’m making sure neither of you are sleeping here tonight. Got it?”

 

“Did you finish the thing?” Max asked while looking to the closed computer.

 

“Yes I finished ‘the thing’. I’ll keep checking for updates, hopefully we’ll have a new roommate soon. While I’m gone you should clean the guest bedroom by the way… Not that you will even take that into consideration… But it’s a nice thought.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Daniel said.

 

“Oh come on,” Max stated. “You’re just trying to get on his good side.”

 

“Actually,” Jasper started. “He helps with the cleaning a lot more than you do. Actually,” He looked to the blonde, “You clean more than I do.”

 

“My parents own five star hotels so I learned how to clean properly. That’s why I wear and use a lot of white fabric, it’s the number one rule of hotels. White sheets means you can see more stains and--”

 

“Oh my godddd shut uuuppp. NO ONE CARES.” Max raised his voice, going to get a pillow from the couch to throw it at the blonde.

 

Daniel dodged it, “You’re a fucking child. You know that?”

 

Jasper grumbled, “Both of you are.” He grabbed the car keys on the table and headed for the door, “Alright I’m leaving. Don’t make a mess.”

 

“Yes, mother.” Max said, jokingly.

 

“Ew wait, does being pan mean you’d fuck your own mom?”

 

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.” Max took another pillow and threw it at Daniel who dodged it again, which meant it hit Jasper directly in the face.

 

Daniel covered his mouth, “Oooo Maaax.”

 

Jasper just sighed again, “I swear if you two break something…” He muttered something else but he trailed off. He ignored both of the other men and left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper came back shortly after his leaving, and walked into an overly clean apartment. Daniel was in the middle of vacuuming the carpet while Max was playing a video game in the living room.

 

“Lift your legs up!” Daniel yelled over the sound.

 

“No!” Max screamed back.

 

Daniel turned off the vacuum and picked up the smaller male and carried him to his own bedroom, setting him down on the bed and then quickly shutting the door. Daniel called out to Jasper, “Could you get me a chair?”

 

Max could be heard from the other side, “LET ME OUT YOU FUCKING DICKWAD!”

 

“I don’t have time for this.” Jasper said.

 

“Maybe if you learned some fucking manners!” Daniel yelled back. “Then I wouldn’t have to punish you!”

 

“LET ME OUT OR I’LL FUCK YOUR MOM.” He banged against the door but Daniel held it shut.

 

“Reeeaaaal mature. You know, I could stand here allll day.” More hard bangs on the door and Daniel let out a fake yawn, “Yep. Gonna just stay here until nighttime.”

 

Jasper didn’t care for their argument so he put away the vacuum and turned off the tv. He went back to the laptop to check for any updates and found that there was actually someone willing to share an apartment with three other guys.

 

“Hey,” Jasper said. “We already have someone.”

 

“What?” Daniel asked, “Really? That soon?”

 

“Yeah, named David.”

 

“Sounds cute. Maybe I’ll share my bedroom with him.”

 

Max banged against the door again, “Are you talking about the new guy?”

 

“Can you let him out already?” Jasper asked. “It’s making my headache worse.”

 

Daniel stepped away from the door and Max opened it quickly, glaring at Daniel before going to sit on the couch again.

 

“Ugh who turned off my game?!”

 

“I did.” Said Jasper. “But enough yelling. Daniel, thank you for cleaning up the place by the way.”

 

“No problem.” He said as he sat down across from Jasper at the round table next to the windows.

 

“I want you two both to make a good impression on this guy though. We don’t want him immediately running off because _you’re_ rude,” He nodded towards Max. “And _you_ can’t learn to take hints.” He looked to Daniel.

 

The blonde scoffed, “I can take hints.”

 

Max laughed, “Yeah, sure. Tell that to the lobby boy who ended up quitting because you kept sending him flowers when he was allergic.”

 

“How was I supposed to know?!”

 

“Guys,” Jasper interrupted, “Can you just lie low for a little bit while this guy looks around? He wants to come by today.”

 

“Damn he must be desperate.” Max said.

 

“Hope he’s desperate enough.” Daniel mumbled.

 

“Oh my god shut up.”

 

Jasper went on, “Anyways, I’ll tell him it’s okay to come by in an hour. I expect both of you to behave and please, please please _please_ don’t drive him away. We really need the money and I doubt anyone else will take the offer.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Said Daniel.

 

“What do you mean by ‘lie low’? You kicking us out again?” Max asked, looking back to Jasper.

 

“No,” Jasper said, “He’ll probably want to meet you. Just, don’t do stupid shit.”

 

Max and Daniel both glared at each other.

 

“Why are you glaring at _me?_ You’re the mess of the apartment.” Daniel stated angrily.

 

“You’re the one whose dick is always hard.”

 

“You’re just mad it’s never hard for you.”

 

“GROSSSSSS.”

 

“Also, if the newcomer is hot, I want to share my bedroom with him.”

 

Max immediately turned to Jasper with a look that said, ‘Please don’t let him’.

 

Jasper thought for a moment, “No, we’ll let David decide. I don’t really trust either of you, but I don’t really care as long as he’s choosing. _On his own._ Don’t try and suck up to him. Let him decide on his own.”

 

“So I’m not allowed to flirt with him?” Daniel asked, visibly upset.

 

Max groaned, “God, I hope he doesn’t choose. You’re RIGHT next door to me and I _seriously_ don’t want to hear you two having sex.”

 

“I’ll make sure to make him scream extra loud if that’s the case.”

 

“I hope he’s straight, just to piss you off.”

 

“I can turn him gay.” Daniel said while going to the kitchen.

 

“That’s heterophobiaaaa.” Max joked.

 

The bleach blonde opened the fridge to look for a drink, “Ha. That never gets old. It’s just like people who say reverse racism is real.”

 

“Yeah, you crackers sure love to act oppressed.”

 

Daniel groaned, changing the subject, “Ugh, we don’t have anything to drink around here.”

 

“Just drink from the tap.” Jasper said.

 

“Oh, we have milk.” He took out the cartoon out, “There’s not much left.” He tried drinking from it.

 

“I drank out of the cartoon by the way.” Max said while grinning.

 

Daniel spit it out and covered his mouth, making a disgusted sound before shouting, “You’re so fucking gross!”

 

Jasper looked at the mess on the ground, “So are you.” He put an elbow on the table and put a hand to his forehead to signify his disappointment, “I’m so done with both of you.”

 

Daniel stuck his tongue out, “I think it’s spoiled too.” He set the carton down on the counter and ran the tap while leaning forward to get the taste out of his mouth.

 

Max looked to Jasper with a devious grin and Jasper gave him a look. Max then snuck into the kitchen and pushed Daniel’s head down to get his hair wet. Daniel immediately jerked up and turned around, “YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

 

Max laughed as he ran out of the kitchen, letting the blonde chase him around the couch. They were both on opposite sides when they stopped, staring at each other, Daniel clenching his teeth while Max held a shit-eating grin.

 

Max kept his smile while mocking him, “Ohhh noooo my perfect hairrr.”

 

“I’m going to hurt you.”

 

“Try me. I’ll knock you out.”

 

Daniel moved again and Jasper stood up and pushed him back before he reached Max, “Ah ah, you need to clean up your mess. You also left the tap on. And Max, go clean your room.”

 

“It’s clean…”

 

“Really? Putting your clothes up on the bed doesn’t count as clean. If you need it, Daniel can help you.”

 

The other blonde scoffed.

 

 _“Right?”_ Jasper asked him.

 

“Yeah, sure…”

 

“Now, go do your chores. I’ll be out getting groceries. I’ll be back before David gets here. If he comes by early just talk to him, _appropriately._ No flirting, no intimidating, no scaring him off. If he leaves before I get home then I’ll kick you out again. Got it?”

 

Both of them were silently glaring at each other.

 

“I said, _got it?”_

 

“Yeah.” They said almost in synch.

 

“Also, clean out the fridge of things that are bad or that you don’t want.” Jasper said as he got his keys again and headed out again to go back to the store.


	3. Chapter 3

The two men were busy finishing up their chores when someone knocked on the door. They expected it to be Jasper, until they realized Jasper didn’t lock it before leaving. The two of them shared a look and then ran to the door, Daniel opening it and both of them looking at the new male with shocked expressions. A tall, skinny male with red hair, ocean green eyes, and a starry sea of freckles spread across his cheeks and nose stood there. He smiled nervously, “I’ve got the right apartment I hope? I’m David.”

 

Daniel was grinning as Max was just staring in awe. Daniel then rested his arm against the doorway, eyes now half-lidded in a seductive way, “Yeah, you’re the new roommate right? Jasper didn’t tell us you were so attractive.”

 

David smiled, “Awh, thank you!”

 

“Please, come in.” Daniel said while moving away from the door. Max backed away as well. 

 

The ginger walked in and admired the place, “It’s a lot smaller than I expected but it seems cozy. Uhm, is Jasper here? He told me he’d be showing me around.”

 

“He’s out right now, but he’ll be back shortly.” Daniel said, “If you want we can show you around ourselves, unless, you want us to keep you company. And by us, I mean me.” 

 

Max elbowed him lightly, “He means us.”

 

David turned to them, “I’m fine with whatever you two are okay with. I didn’t catch your names though.”

 

“I’m Dan--”

 

“I’m Max. This is my asshole roommate, Daniel.”

 

Daniel glared at the raven-haired male.

 

“He seems nice to me!” David exclaimed. “I’m sure all of you are nice. And the apartment is lovely. The view is even good!” He glanced outside the windows at the city. “And it’s such a beautiful day.”

 

“Not as beautiful as--” Daniel started until Max interrupted.

 

“It really is. So uh, David…”

 

David perked up like a puppy, “Yes?”

 

Max gulped, suddenly subdued by how  _ adorable  _ this man was. Max was about to come up with something to say since he suddenly forgot his original motive, but then Jasper opened the door carrying grocery bags. They all looked at him and he didn’t look up as he took his shoes off, “Hey.”

 

David went over to him, “May I help you with those?”

 

Jasper heard the voice of the newcomer and gazed up to meet his green eyes, blushing at the sight of his smile, “N-no I’m fine… Thanks though.”

 

Max and Daniel shared a pissed off look, as they knew that Jasper already liked David as well. David stood to the side as Jasper headed towards the kitchen to put away the groceries. 

 

“Max, you left your controller in here.”

 

Max groaned and went to go fetch it, while Daniel gave David that seductive look again. He began to flirt casually, “I really hope you stay. There’s only three bedrooms, but you’re more than welcome to stay with me.”

 

“Thank you! I’m really considering on staying. It seems to be exactly what I’m looking for, not too pricey with a good view.”

 

Max overheard, “My bedroom is the one with windows!”

 

“Oh?”

 

Max came in, setting his controller on the table and going up to the two of them, “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind sharing.”

 

“That’s nice of you,” Daniel started. “But I already offered.”

 

“Well maybe he prefers a room with a good view.”

 

“I’m already a good view.”

 

“Mhm, keep telling yourself that.”

 

Jasper came between them, “Let’s not argue in front of our guest. David, would you like to look around?”

 

“Of course!” The ginger said excitedly.

 

Max and Daniel followed awkwardly as Jasper showed David the bedrooms and bathroom.

 

“There’s only one bathroom?” David asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s hectic--” Max was interrupted by Daniel.

 

“We make it work.”

 

“Yeah it has two sinks though. And the shower is quite large.” Jasper said, walking into the bathroom and opening up the glass door.

 

“You know what else is large?” Max asked.

 

Daniel immediately elbowed him.

 

“What is?” David asked innocently.

 

Max was suddenly too shy to even say his original comment, so he made up something else, “My excitement for a new roommate!”

 

“Awww I’m excited too!”

 

Jasper exited the bathroom and the three of them followed along. Jasper went to his room that was just across, opening the door to a bigger space with a large bed, “This is the master bedroom. I was thinking maybe if you wanted to share with someone, you’d probably want to share this bed with me. It’s a lot more roomy.”

 

“That’s true! I’ll think about it.”

 

They headed back to the living room where Jasper stopped and asked David another question, “So, what do you think?”

 

“I really like the place. And you three seem like perfect roommates! I think I’ll take the offer.”

 

“YES!” Max exclaimed loudly.

 

They all looked at him and Max cleared his throat, “I mean… I don’t care. Cool. Whatever.”

 

Daniel was immediately back to flirting, “I love how your color scheme goes with your complexion. Are those freckles natural?”

 

“Y-yeah.” David blushed.

 

“They look so adorable on you.”

Jasper opened the laptop, “Well, I’ll have to update the page then. Payments are always at the end of the month, but since you just got here you don’t have to pay for this month.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“I’ll have to bring over my things, I don’t carry much around so hopefully I won’t be in the way.”

 

All three of them quickly spoke at the same saying things along the lines of ‘no you’re fine!’.

 

David gave them a warm smile, “I can’t wait! I can already tell we’re all going to be best friends!”

 

“Yeah… Friends.” Max mumbled.

 

“I should go get my things, right? Or do you want to wait a few days?”

 

“You’re fine!” Jasper said. “Please move in whenever you want. I’ll get you an extra key.” He went over to the kitchen and pulled out a drawer, coming back with a simple house key and handed it to the ginger.

 

“Do you mind if I paint it? I like to paint my keys so I don’t lose them.”

 

“Whatever you want. If you lose it just let me know.”

 

“Okay! Well, I’ll be back a bit later to move in my stuff. It was nice meeting you three!”

 

“You too.” Daniel said, “And please think about my offer…”

 

“I will!” David smiled. “I’ll see you all later!” He exclaimed before taking his leave.

 

The three of them waited till the door was shut to begin arguing.

 

“Guys what was that?!” Jasper shouted.

 

“Right? Daniel couldn’t stop flirting for one minute!”

 

“Oh what about your lame fucking joke? ‘Wanna know what else is large?’ You’re lucky he’s oblivious!”

 

Jasper groaned, “Both of you could have fucked it up!”

 

“Oh don’t act like you don’t like him too.” Max said. 

 

Daniel mocked him as well, overdoing it with the stuttering, “N-n-no I’m f-fine!”

 

“I didn’t even stutter that much.”

 

“God, you were blushing so much.” Max stated. “It was gross.”

 

“Not as gross as you two. Especially you, Daniel. I told you to behave yet you kept pushing it.”

 

“You’re just jealous that I got him flustered.”

 

Jasper sighed, “Well, how are we going to handle this?”

 

“I asked him to stay with me first. I think that says enough.”

 

“We’ll let  _ him  _ decide that. But I meant, how are we going to deal with this in the long run? We all like him, clearly. But we shouldn’t fight over him like children fighting over a toy.”

 

“You’re right…” Max said. “I CALL SHOTGUN.”

 

“I CALLED HIM FIRST YOU BITCH!” Daniel screamed back.

 

The two of them started hitting each other and David walked in suddenly. They both stopped and turned their heads.

 

“I uhm, I forgot my phone on the table.”

 

Jasper got it for him and handed it to the ginger, apologizing, “Sorry about them. They’re just fooling around.”

 

“Y-yeah we’re just playing!” Max said.

 

“Yeah, you know how having a best friend is like…” Daniel lied.

 

“Ah I see! Well have fun!” David said before leaving again.

 

They all sighed in synch.

 

“This is going to be a mess…” Jasper muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated this one... Woops ^^;;

David was in the middle of getting stuff out of his small car, picking up a single giant box full of items from his parent’s house. Meanwhile a man was watching him, smoking a cigarette that was close to going out. The man glanced away, minding his business until David tripped on his shoe lace from old black and white converse sneakers. The man immediately looked over to the tipped over box and well, tipped over ginger as well. He put out the cigarette and walked over, reaching a hand down to the other male.

 

“You need help?”

 

“Yes, thank you.” David smiled awkwardly up at the older man, carefully taking his hand. 

 

It was so soft compared to his own rough and calloused palms, but he tightened his grip and helped the younger male up. The man knelt back down to gather the things that had fallen out of the box, gently placing them back in the box. David knelt down as well to help out, and was faced with a simple question.

 

“So, uh, what’s your name?”

 

“David. How about you?”

 

“Kevin… I couldn’t help but notice a lot of these things are personal items… Are you moving in or something?”

 

“Yes, actually.”

 

“Oh. That’s nice. Guess we’ll be neighbors then. What room you in?”

 

“Four eleven.”

 

“Oh no way! I’m in four twelve.”

 

David gleamed, “That’s amazing! I’ll try and be a good neighbor! My parents never complained about me when I was living with them, so hopefully I won’t be a bother to you.”

 

“I doubt you ever would be.”

 

They were so in the moment that they didn’t realize all the things were in the box. They just crouched there smiling at each other. David blinked in realization.

 

“Thank you for helping me, Kevin.”

 

“No prob. Say uh, your roommates, if they ever give you a hassle, you can stay with me if you want.”

 

“Oh what? You don’t have to do that.”

 

“No no, I insist. You seem like a good person. And I know how those guys can be sometimes, they’re a bit…”

 

David tilted his head ever so slightly, giving a light smile with a slight curiosity in his expression.

 

“A bit overwhelming, I’d call it. I mean, three guys one small apartment, now a fourth… Just, if you ever need to wind down, feel free to stop by, ‘kay?”

 

“Alright, thanks again.” David stood up and carried the box, and Kevin stood up as well. 

 

“You need help with that? Seems kinda heavy. Oh, and, your shoe is still untied.”

 

“Could you? It’s a bit heavy.”

 

“Yeah, yeah no problem.” Kevin took the box and David knelt back down to tie his shoe as quick as he could, yet took some time.

 

“You do two loops?”

 

“I call them bunny ears. But yeah! It’s just how I learned I guess.” He stood back up. “Is that weird?”

 

“No, no. Not at all. It’s kinda cute actually. That you call them rabbit ears.”

 

David let out a small giggle and Kevin was already head over heels. If his hands weren’t full there was no sure way of telling what he’d do. He probably would have kissed the redhead right on the spot. Yet he simply gave a barely audible sigh and asked if he should bring it up to the room now.

 

“Yeah that’d be nice!” David said, clicking a button on his pink car keys to lock the car, then guided Kevin upstairs to their apartment. 

 

When the door opened to the apartment, the three men expected to see David first, but when they saw it was Kevin, they immediately sighed.

 

“WAIT WHY ARE YOU HERE?” Max suddenly shouted, jumping off the couch.

 

David walked in after him and Max let out a small ‘ohh’, followed by a groan after he realized the situation. Of course, more competition. Daniel let out a rude remark towards the older male,

 

“I see you’ve aged.”

 

“You literally saw me yesterday.”

 

“I wish I didn’t.” 

 

Kevin set the box down on the ground and shared a glare with the blonde. David sensed the tension,

 

“Are you two okay?”

 

Max had to explain, “These two dated each other for six months straight and broke up over spilled wine.”

 

“Isn’t the phrase spilled milk?”

 

“Nah, see they were staying at Daniel’s parent’s fancy rich hotel and this dumbass spilled red wine all over the bed.”

 

Kevin looked to Max and mouthed a ‘wow’ then spoke, “Okay, way to out me there bud. But yeah, that’s basically how it went down. Couldn’t believe a set of bedsheets meant more than me.”

 

Daniel tried to justify it, “My parents hadn’t met you yet! How in the hell would I explain that to them? Oh yeah, me and my secret boyfriend have been having sex at your hotel, and he just spilled  _ RED _ wine on the  _ WHITE  _ sheets.”

 

“Wow you did not have to admit that out loud but okay.”

 

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out.” David said sympathetically. 

 

Kevin and Daniel were both about to say it was fine but Max beat them to the chase, “Don’t feel sorry for these two. They’re just idiots.”

 

Both of the older males looked to Max with offended expressions. Jasper then interrupted the conversation, 

 

“David, which room are you going to take? I made sure that all the closets were clean since I wasn’t sure which one you’d choose.”

 

“I haven’t really decided on that yet…”

 

“Ah, maybe you should keep your stuff in my room then. It has the biggest one.”

“Okay then!”

 

Daniel butted in, “Hey I offered first.”

 

“I didn’t mean he’d have to sleep in my room. Just keep his things there until he decides.” Jasper said. 

 

Kevin started to feel out of place there, so he looked to David, “I oughta head out. It was nice meeting you though. Maybe we’ll see each other later.”

 

“Okay, it was lovely meeting you too! Have a good day. And thank you for all the help.” David said before the older male left the apartment.

 

Jasper picked up the box and took it to his room as David followed along. Daniel and Max both looked to each other.

 

“I can’t believe you mentioned sex in front of David.” Max said. “I doubt he even knows what that means.”

 

“I bet he does. Probably just too shy to admit it.”

 

“Anyways, Kevin was totally drooling over him as well.”

 

“I noticed…” Daniel said, thinking for a moment. “He has no chance though, he doesn’t live in the same apartment.”

 

“Unless he gets him addicted to drugs. That’d be an awful way of cheating the system.”

 

“Nah he’s not the type. He’s actually really nice for a drug dealer.”

 

“Well, he better not have a chance. I swear if we get any more competition, we’ll be fucked.”

 

“Right… I could possibly share with you and Jasper, but my ex? No way. Too much.”

 

“Speaking of Jasper… I think we need to watch out for him. He may seem like he’s playing fair but I doubt it. I mean, David’s going to be sharing the closet with him, that’s one step closer for him to get David in his room.”

 

“We just need to find out what David likes. Get into his pants-- I mean, head.”

 

“Good job.”

 

“But I think I’ll get him tonight since, after all, I asked first.”

 

“If you manage to get laid on the first night I’m literally going to commit murder.”

 

“We’ll just have to see how innocent David really is.” Daniel smirked. “Oh this’ll be easy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper had been on his laptop for the rest of the evening, yawning as he typed away at document he had opened. Meanwhile Daniel and Max played a co-op video game, trying their best not to insult each other since David was in the room. The redhead smiled as he watched from the table, right across from Jasper.

 

He sparked up a conversation, “May I ask what you’re working on?”

 

“Oh, uh.” Jasper hesitated. “I’m a writer.”

 

“What genre?”

 

“Science fiction.”

 

“What’s the current story about?”

 

Jasper was shocked by the questions, just because it was the first time someone even bothered to ask about his work. He started to explain the plot to him, going into detail as David listened intently with interest. Max glanced towards them and scoffed quietly. Daniel managed to take that split second of a chance to kill Max in the game, causing him to yell out.

 

“Oh come on!”

 

Daniel set the controller down, “What can I say? You should have been paying attention more.”

 

“Ugh. You’re so annoying.”

 

“Yeah, well, I think I’m done for tonight so you don’t have to deal with me until tomorrow.” He said as he stood up. 

 

Max looked to Jasper, “What time is it?”

 

Jasper checked the time on his computer, “Almost ten.”

 

“That’s not even late.” Max said.

 

“It is when you have a job.” Daniel replied. “Freeloader.”

 

“Hey! I’m doing school.”

 

“I don’t ever see you going to class though.”

 

“I’m on break, asshole.”

 

“Whatever. I’m going to bed. David, are you going to sleep in my room tonight?”

 

“Oh yeah sure!” David said, looking over to Jasper. “Is it okay if I get some of my stuff from your room?”

 

“Of course.” Jasper replied.

 

“I’ll be there in a moment.” David said to the blonde, getting up to go get clothes to sleep in along with his toothbrush. 

 

Daniel was busy brushing his own with the bathroom door open so David could join him. They stood there brushing their teeth and Daniel finished before him, tapping him on the shoulder teasingly before leaving the bathroom and going to his own bedroom. David finished as well, but closed the door to get dressed. Then he wished Max and Jasper a good night before meeting back up with Daniel in the bedroom. 

 

The bed was big enough for two people luckily. 

 

“Do you mind which side you sleep on?” Daniel asked.

 

“No not at all.”

 

“Okay.” Daniel connected his phone to the charger and set it down on the small bedside table before crawling into the left side of the bed. 

 

David did the same, lying down next to him. 

 

They shared a moment of awkward silence before Daniel rolled onto his side, lifting his head up with his hand and then asked him a question, “So, is this your first time sleeping with another man?”

 

“No, actually. I slept with other boys a lot in summer camp.”

 

“I bet they were all over you.”

 

“Hmm, I don’t think so. I didn’t have many friends.”

 

“I would have been your friend.”

 

“That’s sweet of you. I doubt you would have liked me though, I wasn’t the nicest kid.”

 

“I doubt that… So I’m guessing you never really  _ slept  _ with anyone before, have you?”

 

“I just told you I slept with other guys.”

 

“No, I mean.  _ Sleep _ with them.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Was David really that oblivious? He didn’t want to just ask for sex on the spot, he liked to flirt his way into other guy’s pants. Maybe the ginger was just playing hard to get.

 

“You know, those pants you’re wearing look tight, want me to help you out of them?”

 

David glanced over at the blonde, “They’re actually pretty comfortable.”

 

Daniel blinked, slightly furrowing his brows in disbelief, but still managed to give a awkward smile, “Uhm, well,” He regained his composure and tried again, “I’d like to see you in my bed more often.”

 

“I’ll probably try sleeping with Max tomorrow since he mentioned it. Then Jasper. But I may end up on the couch if I’m being honest. I can’t ever sleep at night so I’d rather not be a bother.”

 

Daniel let out a soft ‘oh’, but then spoke up again, “Well, you’re no bother to me. I don’t mind if you keep me up. And I’m sure I can give you a fun time that’ll leave you exhausted enough to sleep afterwards.”

 

David questioned him, “Like a midnight jog? I tend to do that sometimes, I wouldn’t mind if you went along with me. Do you have insomnia too?”

 

David still wasn’t catching on so Daniel simply answered him, “Sometimes. I take melatonin though. I have some in the medicine cabinet if you want me to go get it.”

 

“That’d be great actually.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be right back then.” He got out of bed and went to go get a pill and a glass of water. Jasper was still in the main room on his computer that lit up in the dark.

 

“So how’s your plan working out?” Jasper asked.

 

Daniel spoke from the kitchen, but not too loudly, “I’ll get through to him.”

 

“Uh huh.” Jasper stopped typing as he tried to come up with something to put down. He leaned back in his chair and threw his arms up in the air. “God, I fucking hate writing.”

 

“Says the one who chose to write for a living.” He replied as he got water from the fridge water dispenser. 

 

“Yeah, well, it was all fun and games until I discovered this thing called ‘writer’s block’.”

 

“Better than working at a real job.”

 

“Writing is a real job.”

 

“Sure, writing fiction for fun is a job. Whatever you say, Jasp-attack.”

 

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

 

“Oh come on, don’t you like musicals?”

 

“Eh, they’re alright.”

 

“Fake gay.”

 

Jasper rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

 

Daniel was standing there with the glass of water in his hands, then glanced to the ceiling. 

 

“Oh my god.” He said.

 

“What?”

 

“IT’S A COCKROACH!”

 

“Jesus, don’t shout.”

 

Daniel backed away to the counter as Jasper got up to see where it was. It flew towards him so he splashed the water out of instinct, but it splashed all over Jasper.

 

“Nice one.” Jasper said, sighing.

 

Daniel ran to the other end of the room, “KILL IT.”

 

Suddenly Max and David were at the archway of the kitchen, asking what was wrong.

 

Jasper explained, “It’s just a bug.”

 

“It’s a fucking cockroach! Those things are disgusting!” Daniel shouted.

 

Max agreed, “I mean, they are gross, I’ll give you that. But you didn’t have to scream and wake everyone up.”

 

Jasper looked to Daniel, “At least hand me the cup so I can catch it--” 

 

Then David walked past him and cupped the cockroach into his hands, carefully holding it there as it crawled around and he giggled at the tickling sensation. All three of the other men were shocked to say the least since David seemed the type to run and cry, not go up to it and grab it with his bare hands. David looked to Max since he was the closest to the other room.

 

“Could you go open the window for me please?”

 

“O-oh yeah.” Max said as he went over to the window, unlocking it and opening it to let in the cold night air.

 

David went over to it and held his arms outside, opening up his hands so the bug could fly off. Afterwards he went back to the kitchen to wash his hands with soap for a minute while Daniel got clorox wipes to wipe down the counter.

 

Daniel muttered under his breath, “Disgusting…”

 

Max couldn’t help but ask David the question that had been on their minds, “So, you’re not scared of bugs?”

 

“Nope not at all!” He replied. “I’ve always loved animals and insects. They’re just so fascinating… I believe every being has value.”

 

“Even wasps? Mosquitos?”

 

“They’re part of the food chain, aren’t they? They help out a lot more than people think.”

 

Jasper got one of the hand towels from one of the cabinets to wipe his face. “That’s a really nice way to look at things.” He commented.

 

Daniel couldn’t help but agree even though he still had a distaste for them, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. But I don’t want any bugs in our apartment. Especially cockroaches… It’s not sanitary.” He threw the wipe away after scrubbing the surface. “I keep this place clean as hell and we still manage to get bugs.”

 

“Maybe we should get an exterminator.” Max mentioned.

 

David gave a look of concern.

 

“Or not.” Max then said.

 

David held onto his arm and rubbed it anxiously, “Sorry, I just don’t think it’d be nice to do that. But I’ll volunteer to catch and release any more that you find.”

 

“Better if you stay with me then. They freak me out.” Daniel said.

 

Jasper rolled his shoulders, “Well, I should probably rest now. My back is killing me.” He said a quick ‘good night’ before leaving the kitchen to head to his bedroom to change clothes and sleep.

 

Max looked to Daniel with a teasing smile, “Good luck.”

 

Daniel knew what he was referring to and ‘tsked’. He then glanced to David and handed him the melatonin he had retrieved from before, “I’ll get you more water. I accidentally splashed it all over Jasper.”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

Daniel got the glass and refilled it, handing it to the redhead who took the pill. 

 

“Is there anything you’d like to do before it kicks in?” Daniel asked. “Maybe, I don’t know, get more intimate?”

 

David smiled, “Like cuddling?”

 

Daniel didn’t mean that of course, but he would settle for it, “Yeah, cuddling.”

 

“Okay!” 

 

The two of them went back into the bedroom and Daniel spooned the ginger from behind. David closed his eyes and let the warmth comfort him. Daniel didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to grind against the other male, but despite his urge to stay up to tease David, he was exhausted and knew he had work the next day. He fell asleep pretty fast, soon rolling back over to his side in his sleep. David was still awake, even at four in the morning, feeling homesick for his old bed. But at least he wasn’t alone, he thought to himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

He eventually fell asleep around five thirty, but was woken up a half an hour later by Daniel’s phone. David gave out a light groan and Daniel felt bad, but he seriously needed to get up and go to work. He turned on the lamp and David covered his face with the blanket. Daniel got dressed and then turned the light back off before leaving. As Daniel was getting his shoes on Max approached him.

 

“So you didn’t get laid like you said you would.” He said.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m just respecting David’s wishes. He’s just not ready.”

 

Max smirked, “More like he friend-zoned you.”

 

“Well good luck trying to get through to him. If I couldn’t get to him right away, what makes you think you will?”

 

“Well I don’t come off as a total fuck-boy.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Anyways, you’re going to make me late.”

 

“Oh tell your mom to hit me up.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“Your dad can too, I swing all ways.”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Does that mean you’d fuck me?”

 

“Ew. You ruined it.”

 

“Good. I’m leaving now.” Daniel ignored Max’s last attempt to bother him and left the apartment.

 

Max figured he’d go back to bed but then Jasper entered the main room and gave Max a confused look.

 

“What are you doing up this early?” Jasper asked.

 

“I woke up for a glass of water and Daniel was leaving for work so I told him to have a good day.”

 

“Uh huh.” Jasper then yawned. “Well, I’m going to write.”

 

“Uhh, shouldn’t you get more rest?”

 

“Since when are you concerned about me?”

 

“You’re right. Nevermind then.” Max waved his hand and went to the kitchen to get his water. 

 

Jasper headed for the table and started up his computer. Max passed by and then stopped, staring at Daniel’s bedroom. Jasper turned around,

 

“Don’t even think about it.”

 

“Think about what?”

 

“Waking David up with whatever bullshit you plan on doing. Let him sleep.”

 

“Psh, I wasn’t planning on doing anything.” Max continued on to his own bedroom and shut the door.

 

Jasper went to his document and immediately started typing up the next chapter of his story for a few hours before Max got up again. The younger male stepped out to go to the bathroom and take a shower before getting dressed in casual attire per usual. He fixed himself a cup of black coffee and sat on the couch. 

 

“Better not spill that again.” Jasper warned him.

 

“Better the couch than your computer.”

 

“If you did that I would kick your ass.”

 

“Kick my ass, daddy.”

 

Jasper physically cringed, scrunching up his face and closing his eyes, “Please. Never call me that again.”

 

“Daddy Jasper.”

 

Jasper put his hands to his face and groaned, “You’re lucky I need your rent money.”

 

“Oh that reminds me, I’m gonna have to get a job because my cousin said he can’t keep sending me cash. He sorta kinda found out I haven’t really been going to my classes…”

 

“Sounds like a you problem.” Jasper replied as he removed his hands from his face and placed them back on the keyboard.

 

“You should hire me as your editor.”

 

“God, fuck no. Go work with Daniel at his parent’s hotel.”

 

“He’d be such a control freak.”

 

“All bosses are. You’ll have to get used to it.”

 

“Besides, doesn’t he clean or whatever? I’d fucking hate that.”

 

“No, he’s the receptionist. But yeah, he’d probably make you clean.”

 

Max set his coffee down on the table in front of him, “Do you know anyone that’s hiring?”

 

“Look online. You have a phone.”

 

“You’re so lame. Don’t you have connections?”

 

“Not for you.”

 

Max tapped the arm of the couch, “Can I wake up David?”

 

“So you can sexually harass him?”

 

“Oh please, I’m not Daniel.”

 

“I suggest you wake him up in a nice way at least. Maybe fix breakfast for once.”

 

“That’s… Actually a really good idea.”

 

“Yep. Just don’t burn the apartment down.”

 

Max headed to the kitchen and started making the stereotypical breakfast consisting of waffles, bacon, and eggs. His plan seemed to work since David stepped out of the bedroom with tired eyes and a yawn. A cute yawn, Jasper thought.

 

“Good morning.” The blonde said to him.

 

“Good morning…” David yawned again and went to the bathroom. 

 

Max stepped out of the kitchen for a moment, “Is he up?”

 

“Yeah, bathroom.”

 

“Well I was nice enough to fix you a plate as well. Be thankful.” He set the plate down at the table next to Jasper’s laptop.

 

Jasper actually gave him a genuine smile, “Thanks.”

 

David came back into the room and Max handed him a plate as well. David blinked and then gave a quick ‘thank you’ before Max went back to the kitchen to get his own food. He sat on the couch next to the redhead and began to chow down after turning on the tv. He switched it to Netflix and put on a light-hearted comedy. Jasper occasionally looked over to the television, distracted by the show. Eventually he closed the laptop to pay attention fully. When David let out a giggle or a laugh both of them glanced over and were captured by his adorableness. 

 

When all of them were done with their food Jasper was the one to gather the plates and take them to the sink to rinse them off. 

 

“You have a good taste in shows.” David said to Max.

 

“Yeah I watch a lot of stuff. There’s usually nothing else to do around here besides films and video games.”

 

“Maybe if you got out more.” Jasper called out from the kitchen.

 

“With what money?”

 

David brought up an idea, “What about the park?”

 

“I mean, I guess that’d be nice.”

 

“We should go. I drove past it but haven’t gotten the chance to really check it out.”

 

Jasper came back into the room and sat down at the table, “You two can go, I have to stay here and finish this chapter.”

 

“Awh,” David said. “You should get some fresh air!”

 

Jasper was immediately convinced, “Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

 

Max squinted at him, “Yeah, it wouldn’t…”

 

David got up, “Well I’ll go get dressed in something more appropriate. I think it’s going to be pretty warm today!” He went to Jasper’s bedroom to get dressed.

 

Max sipped his semi-warm coffee then muttered, “You should have said no.”

 

“You’re that jealous?”

 

“I know what you’re up to. Trying to act innocent like you don’t wanna fuck him too.”

 

Jasper raised an eyebrow for a moment, “I’m more interested in getting to know him first.”

 

“Pfft, sure.”

 

“You know David is the romantic type.”

 

“Well I don’t only want to fuck him, I like him romantically too of course…”

 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be so focused on seducing him, instead cater to his romantic side.”

 

“Wait wait wait, why are you giving me advice?”

 

“This isn’t a competition. David will like whoever he likes. We can’t control that.”

 

“Ugh. I know you’re up to something.”

 

Jasper sighed and spoke sarcastically, “Yeah, I really am. I’m only trying to fuck him.”

 

“Huh?” David asked as he walked into the room.

 

Jasper’s eyes went wide and Max grinned.

 

“N-n-nothing!” Jasper tried to say. “I just meant like, my publisher. I meant as in, I’m going to uh… I just, I didn’t mean it like that, I swear.”

 

David gave a confused smile, “Ah, okay. It’s none of my business. Are you two ready to go?”

 

“Y-yeah…” Jasper said.

 

“Yep!” Max said excitedly. 

 

David guided them out of the apartment after they got their shoes on and Max whispered to Jasper on their way outside.

 

“Good job.” Max sneered. 

 

“Fuck off.” Jasper whispered back.

 

They ended up walking to the park, David leading the way with his hands in his pockets while keeping that constant smile on his face. Usually Max found overly optimistic people to be too annoying, but something about David made him feel positive as well. David radiated a vibe that just made everyone feel good, and it was like a breath of fresh air in Max’s depressive life. For Jasper, it was nice to have someone who didn’t yell and argue, having someone as mature as him was just so much more relaxing. And luckily with David around, it seemed to keep the two idiots in check. Even now, he didn’t have to deal with Max’s usual complaints. 

 

They were quiet on the way to the park, but when David stepped foot into the park and saw a dog he immediately ran up to the owner to ask if he could pet it. The ginger was full of laughter when he got down on the ground and played with the animal, getting on his back as the dog licked his face. 

 

“Wow I wish that were me.” Max commented.

 

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him, “Okay, furry.”

 

“That is not what I meant.”

 

David soon sat up and then pet the dog regularly, asking the owner what the name was.

 

“Aww his name is Buttercup?! That’s so cute!” He exclaimed. “Well Buttercup, I better let you go now.” He stood up and thanked the owner and then walked back over apologizing, “Sorry about that. I just love animals!”

 

“You’re fine.” Jasper said. “Should we sit down somewhere?”

 

“Mhm!”

 

Just as they were about to sit down in the grass, David spotted an ice cream cart and gasped. 

 

“We should get some!” David said.

 

“I could totally go for a sundae right now.” Max said.

 

David rushed over to the cart with the two other males right behind him. They picked out their desserts and Jasper offered to pay for it. Max went for a sundae, Jasper with a fudgesicle, and David with a bomb pop. They sat in the grass on top of a hill that overlooked the rest of the park and they enjoyed their treats in silence. Max looked over at David and saw him putting the whole entire popsicle in his mouth and then nudged Jasper to get him to look over as well. 

 

“What?” Jasper asked before he saw what David was doing, then he froze.

 

David slid it out and then noticed them staring, “Did I get some on my face?” He wiped his chin and glanced at his hand.

 

“N-no…” Max said. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Oh, okay.” David said, getting back to work on the popsicle. 

 

They both side-eyed him until he was done. 

 

“I gotta tell Daniel.” Max whispered as he got his phone out.

 

“Don’t you despise him?”

 

“Yeah but he’ll be more jealous when David is sucking on my--”

 

“Well I’m gonna throw this away.” David said, referring to the popsicle stick. “Be back in a moment!”

 

“Jesus goddam christ why’d he have to do that.” Jasper said.

 

“Is someone having dirty thoughts for once?”

 

“Honestly, after that, yeah.”

 

“He’s probably a total slut in bed.”

 

“Can we not discuss this? I’d rather avoid having a boner in public.”

 

Max set his sundae cup down and lied back in the grass, “I’m looking forward to tonight. I get to have him alllll to myself.”

 

“Kudos to you.”

 

“I’m back!” David said, “Do you guys want to continue walking?”

 

“Sure thing.” 

 

Max and Jasper both got up and threw their trash away before walking along with David. After about an hour of casual talking about David’s hometown, Jasper checked his phone to see the time.

 

“I oughta head home. Do you guys wanna stay or come with?”

 

“I say we stay out, what do you think?” Max asked the redhead.

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

“Okay, well I’ll see you two later. Ciao.” He waved and then left them alone.

 

They continued walking throughout the city and Max offered to take him out for lunch. David obliged since he had nothing else to do and Max’s company was comforting. They went to a small place that served good food, and David sparked up a new conversation.

 

“I’d like to get to know you more, if that’s alright.” 

 

“Oh.” Max said. “Well, where to start. Uhh, I actually grew up in a pretty rough household. Only good thing that came out of it was my mom’s recipes. Everything else? Pretty fucking awful. My parents never cared for me, they were too caught up in avoiding each other by working overtime or arguing in the living room. They always forgot things too, from forgetting to pick me up from school to my own birthday. It sucked, but ya know, I got by.”

 

“I’m so sorry…”

 

“I mean, it’s whatever. I do have good childhood memories. They’re just a bit foggy. I didn’t really grow up in a good neighborhood either, unlike Daniel. I sorta envy him since he’s had the life that I never got to have. He’s a rich kid, that’s for sure.”

 

“I see… My parents never really acknowledged me either. I grew up in the suburbs, as I told you. But in reality, I didn’t really have friends. There weren’t any kids in my neighborhood, and the kids at school and camp weren’t fond of me.”

 

Max lifted his glass of coke, “To awful childhoods.”

 

David gave a sad smile and clicked his glass to Max’s. They talked a bit more but ended up going back to the apartment where Jasper had fallen asleep on the couch. Max whispered, asking if David wanted to go to his room so they wouldn’t wake him. David agreed and they sat on Max’s bed. Max crossed his legs and was honestly nervous about having him in there. They talked casually, until David put his arms on the bed behind him and felt something under the covers.

 

“Oh?” David asked.

 

“It’s probably just a--”

 

David grabbed it from underneath the blanket and pulled out a fleshlight. Max’s eyes went wide and he immediately took it away from the other man, standing up and hiding it behind his back. 

 

“I-it’s nothing!” He tried to say, going over to shove it in his dresser drawer. 

 

_ ‘Fuck, did he notice?’  _ Max mentally asked himself.

 

David kept that oblivious look upon his face and Max sighed. Max almost fucked it up all because he didn’t clean his fucking room. He felt embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. 

 

“So uhm,” Max started. “Do you maybe wanna watch something on my computer till Jasper wakes up?”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

He got the computer set up on his desk and put on a movie for them to watch. They sat on the bed as they watched. Jasper got up about an hour later, and Max and David left the room once the movie was over. As if on cue, Daniel walked through the door in his formal attire and took his shoes off, groaning before collapsing on the couch. 

 

“Please, one of you take my job.” He said.

 

“I’m good.” Max said.

 

“I had to deal with the worst people today who kept on complaining about reservations when they clearly didn’t set any up.”

 

Max nodded but was clearly uninterested, “Uh huh.” 

 

“Are you okay?” David asked.

 

“I’m fine, love.” Daniel replied.

 

David blushed lightly at the nickname, and Jasper and Max were quick to notice.

 

“Should I make you tea?”

 

“That’d be nice.”

 

David went to go make a cup of tea for Daniel, and Max whispered angrily towards the blonde,

 

“What the hell man?”

 

“What?”

 

“What’s with the fucking nickname?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Ugh. Whatever. I get him tonight.”

 

Daniel hummed, not really caring. David came back with a cup of chamomile tea and handed it to the blonde. Daniel took it and sipped it, 

 

“Thank you, love.”

 

“Y-you’re welcome.”

 

Max stretched, “David, you’re sleeping with me tonight, right?”

 

“If you don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all. I’m gonna sleep soon though, just so you know.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Max went to go get ready for bed, then went to his bedroom. David stayed in the main room for a few minutes before doing so as well, opening up the door and closing it slowly behind him so he wouldn’t disturb the younger male. He was still awake though, laying on the bed with earbuds in. He took one of them out when David got on the bed. 

 

“Hey.” Max said.

 

“What are you listening to?”

 

“Just rock.”

 

“Oh nice!”

 

“You like rock?”

 

“Yeah! I’m open to any genre.”

 

“Even metal?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Cool. Wanna listen?”

 

“Sure!”

 

Max gave him one of the earbuds and played him a song that meant a lot to him. David closed his eyes and listened carefully to the lyrics. They were romantic despite the rough instrumental. The next song was softer though, which got David to almost doze off. Max paid attention to his calm breathing, then laid on his side to try and sleep as well. David opened one eye to check on Max, smiling to himself. He closed his eyes again and lied on his side as well, facing the younger male. They both fell asleep next to each other just listening to the music until morning came.


End file.
